In the past, in a new transportation system such as a monorail or a subway, a vehicle has been known that adopts a tire with an inner safety wheel that supports a tubeless pneumatic tire from the inside when the inner pressure of the tubeless pneumatic tire is reduced. In a wheel of such a pneumatic tire, a bead portion of the tire is locally opened, an inner safety wheel is assembled inside, and a rubber sheet is then mounted. Then, the wheel provided with the inner safety wheel is set in a press fitting jig and moved onto a wheel in which a side ring is removed, and the tire is press-fitted to a rim by the jig. The side ring is placed on the tire, and the side ring is further press-fitted to the tire and pressed until a groove for a lock ring is visible. Then, the lock ring is caught and assembled in the groove and air is then put into the tire, and consequently a wheel is completed. Afterward, when the tire is replaced due to wear or the like, the tire is detached using a special press fitting jig according to the reverse procedure of the assembly procedure.
Incidentally, there is a vehicle wheel in which a plurality of engagement places are mounted at mating portions of two-divided wheels (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, after bead portions of a tire are press-fitted to the respective rims, engagement portions of the respective rims are put together. Then, after holes for hub bolts are aligned with each other by relatively rotating the respective rims, the wheel is mounted on an axle hub. Then, air is put into the tire and the tire is assembled, and this tire is disclosed.